Just Give Me a Reason
by ficorrie
Summary: Misery. Struggle. Unfairness. These three words describe the life Petalpaw is living due to her father's dreams for her that only result in power. The thing is, Petalpaw is never supposed to find out about these dreams, but she did... as a young curious kit. And now she has to cover up what she knows, all for the sake of trying to change life as she knows it.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors because if I did, I probably wouldn't be on FanFiction. **

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Hazelstar (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Deputy: **Stormcloud (dark gray tom with amber eyes)

**Medicine Cat: **Ravenwing (small black she-cat)  
** Apprentice, **Rosepaw (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes)

**Warriors: **Robinflight (reddish-brown she-cat)  
** Apprentice, **Talonpaw (dark gray tom with brown splotches and blue eyes)

Thrushclaw (brownish-gray tom with blue eyes)

Swiftheart (black-and-white tom)  
**Apprentice,** Duskpaw (sandy tabby tom)

Archfire (black-and-brown tabby tom)

Pouncefoot (brown tom with white patches)  
**Apprentice, **Petalpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes)

Dapplefrost (tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly)

Heatherleaf (light brown she-cat)  
**Apprentice, **Featherpaw (beautiful light gray she-cat)

Redstorm (ginger tom with white paws)

Iceflower (white she-cat with green eyes)

Flamebelly (white tom with a ginger underbelly)

Sparrowwing (dark brown tabby tom)

**Queens: **Mapleheart (dark brown she-cat, mother of Tinykit and Brackenkit)

Brightspots (white tabby she-cat, mother of Squirrelkit and Berrykit)

Dawnlight (golden-brown she-cat, currently expecting kits)

**Elders: **Shortfall (black tabby tom with white patches)

Shredtail (gray tom with a broken tail)

Willowthroat (white she-cat with a gray underbelly and neck)

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Quickstar (large brown-and-black tom)

**Deputy: **Snowpelt (beautiful white she-cat)

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedtail (white-and-gray she-cat with a speckled tail)

**Warriors: **Otterwhisker (dark brown tabby tom)

Sootnose (dark gray tom)  
**Apprentice, **Breezepaw (gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Bumbleclaw (black-and-gray tom)

Honeystripe (light brown she-cat)  
**Apprentice, **Birchpaw (light gray tabby tom)

Toadheart (black-and-white tom)  
**Apprentice, **Meadowpaw (black speckled she-cat)

Littlestream (small gray she-cat)

Larkwing (light brown she-cat)

**Queens: **Fawnbreeze (beautiful light brown she-cat, mother of Briarkit, Molekit, and Blossomkit)

**Elders: **Quailfeather (gray tom)

Oatwhisker (dark brown tabby tom)

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Sedgestar (black-and-white she-cat)

**Deputy: **Tawnyface (tortoiseshell she-cat with white splotches)  
** Apprentice, **Applepaw (dusk brown she-cat)

**Medicine Cat: **Tangletail (dark brown tabby tom)

**Warriors: **Leafshade (white-and-brown she-cat with ginger patches)

Deerleap (light brown tom)

Darkstorm (black tom)  
**Apprentice, **Starlingpaw (gray tabby tom)

Snakeheart (brown-and-white tabby tom)

**Queens: **Goldenspring (golden-brown she-cat)

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Rainstar (dark gray she-cat with white ears)

**Deputy: **Shellfall (brown tom with gray stripes)

**Medicine Cat: **Beetleheart (small black tom)  
** Apprentice, **Mosspaw (gray-and-brown she-cat)

**Warriors: **Troutfrost (dark gray tom)

Softmist (light brown she-cat)

Pebblespots (speckled brown tom)  
**Apprentice, **Mistpaw (light gray she-cat)

Seedpelt (tortoiseshell tabby she-cat)

Russettail (ginger-and-brown tabby tom)

**Queens: **Whitestream (white she-cat with amber eyes)

* * *

Prologue

Petalkit draped her tail over her nose and wriggled around in her nest. She found it impossible to sleep. And it wasn't the first time that this was happening. Her mother Sweetfrost, along with her two other littermates, had died during her birth, and Petalkit longed for the warmth and comfort of them all beside her. Although Dapplefrost, who was the mother of Talonkit, had quickly taken her in, Petalkit struggled to feel as though Dapplefrost really wanted her. Petalkit knew it wasn't that Dapplefrost didn't care about her; it was just that she was a spitting image of Sweetfrost.

This time, it wasn't her desire of Sweetfrost that kept her awake, however; it was the sound of voices located right outside of the nursery. They were low and hushed, but Petalkit could just make out what they were saying if she strained her ears. She popped open one eye. Dapplefrost was curled up in the nest beside her, and Talonkit was bundled up against her. He was shaking in his sleep.

It was then that Petalkit realized she was shaking, too. She had thin fur that didn't protect her well from the leaf-bare chill. Petalkit opened both eyes as she heard one of the cats snap, "_Keep your voice down!"_

The voices became lower than before, and this time, Petalkit couldn't make out what they were saying. She waited for a moment, trying to listen, waiting for their voices to get louder, but their words remained muffled. Her paws were itching to find out more.

Careful to make sure that everyone else in the nursery was sleep, Petalkit stealthily slipped out of her nest and pattered over to the bramble thicket that covered the entrance to the nursery, which she hid behind. When Petalkit was sure she wouldn't be caught, she adjusted her vision so she could peek through the brambles. As she did, she could make out the shapes of two cats. Petalkit gasped as she recognized them.

The first cat was Stormcloud, the Clan deputy and her father. He'd barely cast a glance at her since she was born, evidently trying to put the image of his dead mate out of his head, which was impossible with Petalkit around. The other cat was Thrushclaw, Dapplefrost's mate and Talonkit's father. Petalkit could sense Thrushclaw's fear, but she quickly put it out of her mind, intent on what they were saying. She shivered as a gust of wind brushed past her.

"I just don't think trying to force Petalkit into mating Talonkit will work," Thrushclaw mewed, choosing his words carefully.

_Become Talonkit's mate!_ The thought shocked Petalkit. She could never imagine that happening. Talonkit was her good friend, and he treated her like she was his littermate. Wouldn't that be like mating her own brother?

"I need a cat to succeed me once I become leader," Stormcloud snapped back, keeping his voice hushed, "and I can't think of someone better than Petalkit."

"Better than Petalkit?" Thrushclaw retorted. The brownish-gray tom was bristling. "You barely even _look_ at her."

"It's because all I see in her is that weakling of a mother," Stormcloud answered promptly. "I can tell that Talonkit has the makings of a fantastic warrior. He can transform Petalkit into the fine warrior that her mother _should_ have been with a bit of gentle coaxing. And then, if they mate like I hope, they'll raise the most powerful kits. She can become one of the most powerful leaders that ThunderClan has ever seen with some of the most powerful cats to succeed her. She can erase her mother's sore legacy."

Petalkit shrank back. Her father didn't care about her mother. He barely even cared about her. All he wanted was for her to become powerful and then lead a most powerful Clan.

"And who says that she'll qualify for deputy once you become leader? She may not have had an apprentice yet. In fact, she could still be an _apprentice._" Thrushclaw assessed the situation carefully.

"You, Thrushclaw." Stormcloud hung over every word as though he was trying to make them all sit with Thrushclaw. "You will be my deputy if she is not."

This seemed to spark Thrushclaw's attention. Petalkit wanted to cry out to him to not listen to her father. He was fooling him. Even though Petalkit believed Stormcloud would make Thrushclaw deputy if she couldn't be, Petalkit knew what would come once she qualified. Her father would try to kill Thrushclaw to get her to replace him.

"I don't like this, Stormcloud," Thrushclaw finally mewed reluctantly. "But I'll help you. Not because of this sick ambition that you seem to have, but as your friend. And because I hope that Petalkit can become a fantastic warrior if Talonkit is around to influence her. They're good friends already."

"Good," Stormcloud replied, not even uttering a word of thanks. "You won't be sorry."

Another gust of wind blew, shaking Petalkit. It was as though it was answering to Stormcloud and Thrushclaw, approving of their decision. Petalkit wanted to cry. She didn't want to spend her entire life having her father try to make her into a cat that she wasn't. She didn't want to have to live by his every word. She didn't want to have her entire life seemingly laid out for her already.

Petalkit jolted to attention as she heard the sound of pawsteps. She relaxed as she realized it was just Stormcloud and Thrushclaw heading back to the warrior's den. Petalkit then scurried back into her nest, but deliberately turned herself away from Talonkit. She loved Talonkit as a friend, but to someday be his mate was unthinkable. Petalkit shut her eyes, trying to fall back asleep, but she couldn't.

"Petalkit, settle down." Dapplefrost's voice murmured in her ear, sounding exhausted. Petalkit winced, realizing that she'd woken her up. She wrapped her tail around herself to keep warm, eventually stilling, but unable to fall asleep.

And when the first rays of light finally started to shine into the camp that morning, Petalkit was still wide awake in her nest, unable to put the image of Stormcloud and Thrushclaw out of her head.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction, so I appreciate you taking the time to read this! Reviews, especially those including **_**constructive criticism, **_**are highly appreciated. **

**As the school year is starting soon, please expect weekly updates for now. I'll see how I'm feeling/how this is working out as the story progresses, and I'll evaluate from there.**

**Also, although this is far in advance, you can start suggesting warrior names for any kits and apprentices located in the allegiances. It will be greatly appreciated in several chapters to come. :)**

**Xo, Fi**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Petalkit, from this moment on, you'll be known as Petalpaw. And your mentor will be Pouncefoot."

The newly named Petalpaw twitched her ears with excitement. She turned to look at Stormcloud to see if he looked proud of her. To her surprise, he was actually paying attention to the ceremony, but the expression in his face wasn't that of a proud father; it was something darker that Petalpaw couldn't recognize. Petalpaw erased the thought from her head as she turned to look at Pouncefoot, who stood up, purring. He padded over to Petalpaw and respectively touched noses with her.

As the Clan began to chant Petalpaw's new name, Hazelstar leapt down from the Highledge to signal that the meeting was at a close. As she did, Featherpaw and Talonpaw were quick to approach Petalpaw to congratulate her.

"This is great!" Featherpaw mewed excitedly. "We can finally train together. I know someone who hasn't been able to stop talking about how excited he is for a _quarter moon_." Her eyes flashed at Talonpaw who ducked away in embarrassment.

Petalpaw tried to match Featherpaw's excitement, but found that she couldn't. Ever since she'd found out that her and Talonpaw were "destined" to be together, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around him. She'd been keeping a close eye on Stormcloud and Thrushclaw as well.

After Petalpaw had found out, Stormcloud's manner had changed slightly. He had started to stop by the nursery more often, offering to show her skills every so often.

"Is the Clan deputy showing favoritism towards his own daughter?" Dapplefrost had teased.

"Why would you ever think that?" Stormcloud had mewed in reply, keeping his voice light and teasing.

Petalpaw was the only one who had known Stormcloud's real reason for stopping by, but she'd had to pretend that she knew nothing about it. Petalpaw knew that Dapplefrost was only happy to see Stormcloud expressing interest in her for once. And the sincerity in his eyes when he had shown Petalpaw a new move almost could have fooled her.

Snapping her focus back to the present, Petalpaw realized that Featherpaw and Talonpaw were still watching her inquisitively before Pouncefoot came to join them. "I think Petalpaw and I are going to go on a tour of the territory for now," Pouncefoot mewed. "I think it would be a good idea to show her around."

"Oh, can we come?" Featherpaw asked, turning to her mentor Heatherleaf, who was watching from close behind. Talonpaw eagerly turned to his mentor Robinflight as well. Petalpaw couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling inside of her at the thought of spending all this time with Talonpaw. Even if it might please her father for a little while, she knew that it would only encourage him to be even more pushy and invested in her apprenticeship.

"I think that we're actually going to go hunting," Heatherleaf replied to Featherpaw.

"But-" Featherpaw started to protest.

"Unless you want to clean out the elder's den later," Heatherleaf mewed, but there was a teasing note in her voice.

"Okay," Featherpaw mewed reluctantly. When she and Heatherleaf had padded off, Petalpaw noticed that Thrushclaw had quickly walked up to them in this time. Petalpaw shrunk back as she saw him, wondering if Stormcloud had set him up to this.

"Why don't you join them and make a border patrol out of it?" He suggested to Robinflight and Talonpaw. "I don't want any son of mine slacking off."

"Really?" Talonpaw quickly perked. Even with Thrushclaw trying to influence herself and Talonpaw, Petalpaw couldn't help but feel slightly motivated by Talonpaw's enthusiasm. He really was a good friend, which was something that Petalpaw couldn't deny, and she knew that trying to avoid him would cause suspicion. Finally, she decided to step up and cleared her throat.

"Thanks, Thrushclaw!" she mewed, forcing as much enthusiasm into her voice as possible. "It'll be so much fun," she added, turning to Talonpaw who quickly padded to her side to engage in conversation.

"But I better see you actually listening to what I say," Pouncefoot added on a more serious note as they headed out of camp. "All this chitchatting won't help you mark borders, or help you to learn anything."

As they padded out into the forest, Petalpaw gasped as she looked around her. It was all so much bigger than she'd imagined, and her nose was immediately wafted with forest scents. When she stared up at the large trees above her, Petalpaw suddenly felt tiny.

"Come on, Petalpaw!" Talonpaw called out from where he'd scampered ahead of her. "We don't have all day."

Petalpaw quickly scampered to catch up to where he, Pouncefoot, and Robinflight now stood. She was awed by the sights around her, especially as they began to pad through the forest. Every once in a while, Talonpaw would make some comment about a piece of prey he'd caught here and there, or how excited he was to train with her, and soon, Petalpaw began to find that her doubts and worries about Stormcloud and Thrushclaw were fading, only to be replaced with a sense of comfort and peace at being around a cat like Talonpaw.

By the time their patrol had made it around the entire territory to the lake, a wave of exhaustion suddenly came over Petalpaw. She realized that the sun was a lot lower in the sky than when they'd started out, and she wanted to collapse where she stood. But she couldn't, and the view of the lake took her breath away. The lake lapped at the shore and the rays of the sun bounced off of it, lighting it up.

"Wow," Petalpaw gasped, mesmerized.

"It's pretty to look at, isn't it?" Pouncefoot mewed in agreement. "But don't think of even swimming in that lake! ThunderClan cats don't swim. If we did, we'd be RiverClan."

Petalpaw just nodded her agreement as waves lapped at her paws, making her jump and squeal. "It's cold!"

Robinflight purred in amusement. "And it would be even _colder_ if you fell in."

"That won't be happening anytime soon," Petalpaw mewed, hoping she sounded sincere. "I wouldn't even think of it."

There was a pause for a moment, and Petalpaw felt her paws shake, and eventually she dropped to them, exhaustion taking over.

"Are you tired?" Pouncefoot asked.

"Maybe a little," Petalpaw admitted sheepishly, pulling herself to her paws to hide how tired she really was. She'd enjoyed her day exploring the camp and seeing all that there was to see, but she couldn't imagine that cats actually walked that far everyday. All she wanted to do was make her nest in the apprentice's den, and then collapse into it.

"You've done well today," Pouncefoot praised. "Let's head back to camp."

- break

By the time they were back in camp, Talonpaw looked almost as exhausted as Petalpaw. It was nearing sundown, and the camp itself was at peace. Petalpaw glanced around to see that around camp, some cats were sharing tongues while others were huddled around the fresh-kill pile eating.

"You deserve to have a bite," Pouncefoot mewed, brushing Petalpaw over the ears with his tail. "Go fetch something from the fresh-kill pile."

"Thanks, Pouncefoot!" Petalpaw mewed eagerly as Robinflight told Talonpaw to do the same. However, just as Petalpaw was about to head over to the fresh-kill pile to retrieve a nice juicy thrush or mouse, she heard a voice behind her that made her freeze in her tracks.

"Where have you been?"

_Stormcloud._ Petalpaw would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Robinflight, I needed you for a hunting patrol earlier, and I had to send Archfire instead, which he wasn't pleased about. He went on the dawn patrol as well."

"I'm sorry," squeaked Robinflight, evidently terrified. "I promise I'll make up for it by doing two patrols tomorrow."

"But Thrushclaw told them to come with us!" Petalpaw blurted out, trying to defend Robinflight. She hoped that mentioning Thrushclaw would smooth over her father. His face softened for a moment as he looked at Petalpaw; it was as though there was something deep down inside of him that made him want to reach out to her and be the father he should've been all along, but his expression hardened the next moment. It made Petalpaw think that she'd imagined the entire thing.

"I'll speak to Thrushclaw about that myself," he retorted. "Petalpaw, I suggest you and Talonpaw go clean out the elder's den for now."

"She's been out all day," Pouncefoot jumped in. "She's exhausted. I told her she could take a piece of fresh-kill and then rest for the day. I want to start training tomorrow."

"Well, getting to know a thing or two about cleaning the elder's den wouldn't kill her, would it?" Stormcloud lashed back.

Pouncefoot straightened up quickly. "I'm her mentor, so she will respond to my orders as I call them."

"But I am Clan deputy and she is my daughter, so I think she'll respond to my word over yours."

There was a silence that followed that made Petalpaw swear she could hear the crickets chirping outside of camp in the forest.

"Go clear the elder's den," Pouncefoot eventually muttered.

Petalpaw nodded, deciding it was best not to do something that would tip off Stormcloud, and Talonpaw was fast on her heels.

"We've got a _fantastic_ Clan deputy, don't we?" Talonpaw grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, be nice," Petalpaw muttered, not wanting to talk to Talonpaw about Stormcloud. "Trust me: it's better just to do what he says and don't ask questions."

But as she spoke the words, she herself wondered if it was true. Was she just supposed to stand by and do what he said without asking questions? And Petalpaw realized that even though she'd said it was better to keep quiet before, another part of her was longing to ask the one simple question about how her life was the way it was: _Why?_

* * *

**A/N: I know that there wasn't much action in this chapter, but trust me, it picks up and gets better. Just bear with me through the first few chapters, and it will all be worth it. :)**

**Please, please recommend warrior names for any cats in the allegiances if you would!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Please, do keep doing that. It is much appreciated, so I'll try to keep you as entertained as possible in the upcoming chapters. **

**Love to all my readers, Fi**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Can we _please_ train with Petalpaw?"

Petalpaw heard Talonpaw whining to Robinflight from across the camp, and she wanted to curl up with embarrassment. She hadn't seen Pouncefoot all morning, and she knew that without his interference, she'd be stuck training with Talonpaw _again._

In the half-moon since Petalpaw had been made an apprentice, Talonpaw had made every effort possible to train with her, and it seemed genuine enough that Petalpaw doubted he was being influenced by Thrushclaw. Influenced or not, she had to admit that Talonpaw motivated her to get better, always being better at everything they did. Even though it was always more fun to train with friends, Petalpaw sometimes wished that she could just train with Pouncefoot alone. Petalpaw knew that Robinflight had a hard time saying no to Talonpaw, and Pouncefoot usually complied with whatever Robinflight wanted since she was a senior warrior. However, today Robinflight looked like she was on the edge of saying no. A wave of relief washed over Petalpaw, but Robinflight had yet to say anything.

_Great Starclan, just say no!_ Petalpaw willed silently.

"Lost in your thoughts?"

Petalpaw jumped as she heard a voice in her ear, and she spun around to see Sparrowwing had padded up beside her. The young cat had been made a warrior just days before Petalpaw had been made an apprentice. Petalpaw hadn't noticed him much before, but he always seemed to be off to the side in whatever he was doing. Rumor had it that he didn't feel as though he was ready to become a warrior when he received his warrior name, and that he sometimes still went to the clearing to train when no one else was around. Petalpaw tended to avoid him, thinking there was something a bit off about him.

"Just a bit," Petalpaw replied politely, not sure what else to say.

"Talonpaw has his eyes on you," Sparrowwing replied with amusement.

"Yes, I suppose," Petalpaw replied, her voice tight. She scanned the camp looking for Pouncefoot. She didn't know what Sparrowwing wanted with her, but he was making her awfully uncomfortable. She breathed a sigh of relief as Pouncefoot emerged from the warrior's den, seconds later, looking groggy.

"Nice talking to you," she mumbled at Sparrowwing, wondering why he was still there as she bounded over to Pouncefoot. "Hi!" she mewed as she halted to a stop.

"Sorry I'm late," he mewed. "Are you ready to go?" Petalpaw nodded. "I think I'm going to ask Robinflight if we can go without her and Talonpaw today," he added in a lower voice.

Petalpaw couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe Pouncefoot felt as though they were being as invaded as she did, or maybe he just sensed her apprehension. Whatever it was, Petalpaw was grateful, and she watched as Pouncefoot lowered his voice and mewed a few quick words to Robinflight. Talonpaw's tail drooped, and he dropped his head, making Petalpaw feel half-guilty for a moment. But Pouncefoot quickly nudged him to make him look back up. He mewed a few more words, and Talonpaw perked up the next moment before he and Robinflight disappeared out of the camp entrance.

Petalpaw cast a glance back at Sparrowwing during this time to see if he was still watching her, but he'd disappeared into the brush.

"What did you say to him?" Petalpaw asked as Pouncefoot returned to her.

"Just that I'm sure Robinflight will let him go to the Gathering tonight if he does well during his training today," Pouncefoot mewed easily.

Petalpaw just nodded. She knew that she shouldn't expect to go to the Gathering tonight since most apprentices didn't go to her first Gathering, so she decided to instead show Pouncefoot how much progress she'd made since she'd started training instead.

"I thought we could work on some battle moves today," Pouncefoot suggested as they headed out of camp.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Petalpaw agreed. For once, her enthusiasm felt genuine.

They padded in silence for a little while as they headed towards the clearing. Petalpaw refrained from hunting a mouse as it scuttled by, not wanting to mess up or do something that would annoy Pouncefoot. Instead, she kept silent, but she knew that Pouncefoot was watching her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Pouncefoot broke the silence.

"How are you getting along with the other apprentices?" he asked.

The question took Petalpaw by surprise, and for a second, she wondered if Pouncefoot possibly knew about the future that Stormcloud had laid out for her. But as she looked into Pouncefoot's ice blue gaze, she had a feeling that he didn't. There was something about it that made him seem as though he was just interested in a non-nosy sort of way.

"They're all nice," Petalpaw mewed cautiously, not wanting to say anything that she would regret later. "I mean, as you can see, Talonpaw sort of wants to be around me all the time, which can get a little annoying sometimes, but he's a good friend." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Duskpaw can be a little aloof, but he's that way to the other apprentices too, so I don't take it personally. And Featherpaw is just such a good friend."

Pouncefoot nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "That's good," he mewed, but then with a twinkle in his eye, he added, "But Talonpaw does seem to spend a lot of time following you around."

Petalpaw had to stop herself from letting out an annoyed hiss, and just nodded. "You're not the only one who thinks that."

When they reached the clearing, Pouncefoot paused for a moment, thinking. "Why don't we work on the leap-and-hold?" he suggested.

Petalpaw nodded her agreement. A few days ago, they'd gone out to the clearing as well and had tried to work on it, but Talonpaw's skills had been more advanced than Petalpaw, leaving her beaten and scratched at the end of the day .

"Maybe we should start from the beginning," Pouncefoot mewed, and Petalpaw sensed that he knew what she was thinking. "I decided we should work on this because you're small, and this is good for you if your opponent is larger, like me."

Petalpaw laughed, knowing that Pouncefoot meant, and watched as Pouncefoot demonstrated what to do. She watched carefully, and then she tried to do as he'd done. She lunged for Pouncefoot's back, but couldn't stabilize herself, and Pouncefoot was easily able to buck her off.

"Not bad," Pouncefoot mewed as Petalpaw quickly pushed herself to her feet, "but you came at me at too much of an angle, so you weren't able to grip my back well. Try again."

Petalpaw kept on trying, determination and concentration on her face the entire time as she followed the instructions that Pouncefoot gave her. He gave her a small correction each time, and Petalpaw was focused, determined to correct it.

"One more time," Pouncefoot finally said as Petalpaw panted. She was starting to feel tired, but she wouldn't let it show. Petalpaw concentrated again and lunged for Pouncefoot. The two of them swat at each other with sheathed claws for a few moments before Petalpaw spotted her opportunity. Bracing herself, she sprung off her paws and landed square on Pouncefoot's back. She raked at him for a few moments, and Pouncefoot attempted to get her off, but found that he couldn't. After a moment, he stopped thrashing around, and Petalpaw leapt off of him. Pouncefoot's eyes were glimmering.

"Good job!" he praised, a purr in his voice. Petalpaw glowed with pride at the compliment. "Imagine how much better it would be if you had another cat doing the move with you at the same time. It would be incredibly effective."

"Thanks, Pouncefoot." Petalpaw mewed, licking a small scratch on her paw.

"But I think that's enough for today. Are you ready to head back to camp?"

Petalpaw nodded and as she looked up to see the sun, she then noticed just how far in the sky the sun had dipped. The time had flown so fast, and she realized that for the first time in her entire apprenticeship, she'd finally enjoyed herself.

"Good?" The word came out a sneer, and Petalpaw swung around to see Stormcloud appear from behind a bush. Her shoulders tensed, and she wondered how long he'd been there for. She flashed a glance at Pouncefoot to see how he looked, but his expression was calm, ready to handle the situation.

"Since it was her first time trying the move, and with the way she managed to grasp onto me, I think that would classify as good, yes," Pouncefoot replied, never breaking Stormcloud's gaze.

"You were _weak_ with her," Stormcloud responded. "Any apprentice who's been training for a half-moon should be pushed harder. And I know she's done that move before. I've seen her doing it with Talonpaw."

Pouncefoot flinched at the insult, and Petalpaw felt her breath catch in her throat at the mention of Talonpaw, but her father didn't seem to notice the change in either of their expression's. Pouncefoot interjected at this time, standing closer to Stormcloud to face him. Realizing that neither of them were looking at her, Petalpaw knew this was the right time to slip away. Feeling like a coward, she crept away from the scene, still able to hear Stormcloud and Pouncefoot bickering with each other in the background.

Petalpaw ran as fast she could towards camp, wanting to get as far away as possible. The problem was that she couldn't stop her speed, and she careened straight into Sparrowwing. An angry response was clawing at her throat, wanting to spat at him for being everywhere, but Sparrowwing seemed to sense that something was wrong. His gaze was soft, concerned even, but he just dipped his head towards her and headed out of camp without any further questions. Petalpaw relaxed before heading into camp, her head down. Duskpaw, Featherpaw, and Talonpaw were crouched around the fresh-kill pile together with the medicine cat apprentice, Rosepaw.

"Hi, Petalpaw," Rosepaw mewed as she approached. "Where's Pouncefoot?"

"Still out," Petalpaw mumbled, uncertain as to what else to say, retrieving a piece of fresh-kill for herself. "He's talking with Stormcloud," she added when no one's gaze would turn away from her.

"What is up with Stormcloud?" Featherpaw asked, being the first to bring up the conversation. "He's gotten so weird recently."

"He's always been weird," Talonpaw retorted. "You should see the ridiculous tasks he's always putting me and Petalpaw up to together."

Petalpaw realized that Talonpaw was noticing how odd it was that they were always together, but Duskpaw just shrugged at this one. Petalpaw was surprised that he actually seemed to agree with what they were saying considering the fact that he could often be disagreeable. "It's probably because you two are close in age," he mewed as though it was nothing. "Featherpaw and I used to be set up to tasks all the time tgoether."

"But you two are littermates," Talonpaw returned. "That's different."

"But you're right. Stormcloud has changed," Duskpaw mewed after a brief pause. There was a silence following this comment, but Duskpaw eventually opened his mouth to speak again: "He's just been different ever-"

Duskpaw stopped talking as Stormcloud and Pouncefoot entered camp together. The two of them were clearly avoiding eye contact, and Petalpaw felt her throat tighten as Pouncefoot flicked his tail towards her. Petalpaw devoured the rest of her fresh-kill before standing up and padding over to Pouncefoot. But as she did, she couldn't help but think of Duskpaw, and what he was going to say next. But she and the other apprentices all knew: _Ever since Sweetfrost died._

Petalpaw pushed the thought of her head as she approached Pouncefoot. She could feel Stormcloud's eyes boring into her from behind him as Pouncefoot started to speak to her.

"Petalpaw, I've been very impressed with your work today," he began. Petalpaw immediately wanted him to stop. There was no way this conversation was going to go anywhere that would result in a happy response from Stormcloud. "And in turn, I was going to ask you to come to the Gathering tonight."

"Really?" Petalpaw asked, shocked. "Pouncefoot, that is-"

"-Not happening," Stormcloud interjected, stepping forward. When Petalpaw opened her mouth to object, Stormcloud set himself straight and spoke again, firmly this time. "You are not going."

Petalpaw felt as though the entire camp was watching, but instead she just nodded. She knew it was better to comply than defy him. "Yes, Stormcloud," she mumbled.

"Maybe you should go help out in the elder's den," Stormcloud suggested instead.

Anger pulsed through Petalpaw, and she had to refrain from doing something impulsive. She whipped around and instead of doing what Stormcloud asked, fled into the apprentice's den and sank into her nest, furious. Stormcloud was not only making himself look bad, but he was making her look bad too. She was supposed to be his daughter, but all he did was treat her like a piece of crow-food. Petalpaw knew that she was disrespectful for not doing what he asked and a coward for running from him, but she couldn't help it. All of her actions around him were instinctual, and all she wanted to know was why StarClan had chosen to give _her_ out of all cats this life.

She lashed her tail, and let out a scream as it struck something. She spun around to see Featherpaw there. She wondered if Talonpaw was with her, but to her surprise, he wasn't.

"Sorry," Featherpaw mewed quietly, awkwardly. "That wasn't fair of Stormcloud."

"It's okay," Petalpaw muttered, although she knew that it really wasn't.

Featherpaw didn't object; instead she gave Petalpaw an instinctive lick between her ears. "I promise I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

Petalpaw didn't know if this was worse or better. She knew that Featherpaw was only trying to help, but all Petalpaw could think of was how all of the other apprentices were going, but her. She knew that she hadn't initially expected to go, but she was honored to have been asked, and humiliated to have been rejected by her own father.

Eventually, realizing that nothing would help, Featherpaw left, and Petalpaw just turned her head away from the entrance to the apprentice's den so that she couldn't see out of camp and watch the cats all go to the Gathering without her. Part of her knew that she was acting selfish, but another part of her was so furious. If only she wasn't Petalpaw. If only she could be someone else. If only she could find a way to go. If only she could… the thought hit her all at once, but Petalpaw immediately pushed it away. She wasn't one to disobey rules that were set before her. But the thought rang through her mind: _If only she could sneak out of camp._

Petalpaw paused. She knew that it was a horrible idea, but at the same time, she was tired of listening to Stormcloud order her around. If she could follow her Clan to the Island, she could finally do something that she wanted for once. She doubted it would be that hard, and she knew that if she left now, she could follow their scent. Petalpaw's heart raced at the thought of what she wanted to do- was about to do.

Slowly and tentatively, but before she could stop herself, Petalpaw sprung to her paws. She checked the camp to make sure that no one was watching, but everyone who hadn't gone was tucked away in his or her den. So, stealthily as possible, Petalpaw slipped out of camp unnoticed, off to the Gathering for the first time!

* * *

**A/N: A great thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. so far. Much love goes out to all of you for doing so. (And please recommend warrior names for kits and apprentices located in the Allegiances!) :)**

**School started this week, so I'll keep trying to update as much as I can. Please don't become panicked if I update a few days late one week or early; I'm just incredibly busy, but never fear: I have not and will not abandon this FanFic. **

**Last, but not least, if you're a fan of **_**The Vampire Diaries**_ **and/or **_**The Originals,**_ **I recommend checking out the Fic **_**Alone and Together**_ **by thrustypipes. **

**xo, Fi**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Petalpaw raced through the forest, feeling the adrenaline course through her. She was surprised at how much of a lead the other cats had had on her, and she struggled to make up the distance between them, realizing she wasn't as fast on her paws as she'd thought.

Petalpaw knew the risk she was taking from moment she stepped foot into WindClan territory. She knew there was a truce tonight, knew that no WindClan warrior would say anything for her being on their territory, but she still knew the risk she was taking. She tread carefully on her paws, careful to remain as close to the lake as possible. She figured the closer she stayed to the lake, the less likely she was to get in any sort of trouble. The scent of WindClan was fresh, overlapping that of ThunderClan, clear that they'd just walked this path as well. Petalpaw figured she was going in the right direction.

She padded in silence, keeping her ears alert, even letting her paws touch the edge of the lake to keep herself concealed. There was something so thrilling about sneaking out of camp. All she hoped was that no cat would notice her absence. She could only imagine the horror that would await her if some cat did discover she was missing. Usually, the punishment that would await would terrify Petalpaw, but this time, it just made her purr with thought was awfully funny.

It was then that Petalpaw realized her pace was slowing, and she quickly picked it up, wanting to make it to the Island on time. She had no clue how long the walk was, but she doubted that it could be too far or else no cat would go. She had a feeling that she was a bit late, seeing that the moon was already full in the sky, so she started to scamper forward a bit faster. The scent of WindClan became fresher as she picked up her pace, and she had a feeling she was gaining on them.

It wasn't long before Petalpaw did spot a few WindClan cats talking, and she couldn't help, but have her mouth gape open in surprise. She'd never had a true encounter with cats from another Clan before. Dropping back as not to be seen, she found that there really wasn't anywhere to hide on the open moor. She walked a bit slower, and then realized that the cats were turning towards the lake. She hurried to catch up and realized that they were crossing onto a fallen tree. Petalpaw assumed that this was the all too famous tree that led to the Gathering place. She watched, observed how they managed to cross without falling off, and once they'd made it to the other side, she followed more cautiously, careful not to be caught. Being on the tree, she felt so exposed as though any cat could turn around and see her and become suspicious. Petalpaw quickly picked up the pace, but slowed as she almost fell off into the lake beside her. She doubted that it was too deep, but she didn't want to take any chances.

When Petalpaw safely approached the other side of the fallen tree, she let out a deep breath, only then realizing that she hadn't breathed the entire way across from fear of being caught and of falling. But Petalpaw twitched her whispers, her eyes glowing with delight at having made it this far without being caught. She weaved her way through the trees on the island, following the scent of cats until she reached a clearing where more cats than Petalpaw could've imagined were gathered together talking. She spotted a large oak in the center where four cats - the leaders - stood. She spotted Hazelstar amongst them, and Petalpaw felt her stomach do a somersault. It then hit her what trouble she'd be in if she got caught.

Petalpaw slipped into the shadows between two trees to avoid being seen. She made sure, however, that there was a gap between the two trees to see the action. She adjusted herself so that she was comfortable and had a nice view; however, she made sure she wouldn't be caught from where she was.

Petalpaw didn't want to be nosy and eavesdrop on other cats' conversations, but she could hear one going on between Iceflower and a cat she didn't recognize the scent of. Petalpaw had a feeling it was RiverClan- the cat smelt of water and fish. They were talking about how glad they were that this greenleaf wasn't exceptionally hot. Bored out of her mind, Petalpaw turned her head away from the conversation, only to see herself staring directly into another cat's eyes.

Petalpaw jumped and had to refrain herself from screaming at the last moment. She had no clue how long the cat had been sitting there for, but she recognized his scent as WindClan. She watched him closely, waiting for him to say something, but he just cocked his head to the side, evidently curious as to what she was doing there. Clearly her hiding place wasn't as great as she'd thought.

"Who're you?" Petalpaw blurted.

The gray tabby tom peered back at Petalpaw with his green eyes, clearly trying to decide if he should answer her honestly. After a brief moment, he asked back, "What're you doing hiding back here?"

"You didn't answer my question," Petalpaw meowed, speaking in as quiet a voice as she could handle so that she didn't seem so suspicious, and so that this cat could still hear her.

"Neither did you."

His response was fair, and Petalpaw looked him up and down. Petalpaw could tell that he was an apprentice as well. He was larger than her, but looked just as innocent. She wondered how Clan hostility had come to be the way it was.

"I'm Breezepaw," he mewed after Petalpaw didn't say anything. He didn't press Petalpaw for more answers. When she didn't say anything, he just shrugged and got settled beside her. "This is a good place to watch." Then, "You scared of the other cats or something?"

"No," Petalpaw meowed cautiously. "Why are you so curious?" Petalpaw knew that Breezepaw was waiting for answers, and that he would probably sit beside her until she gave him some. She figured the quicker she spilled (as little as possible that is), the faster he would leave. "I'm Petalpaw," she mewed.

"And you snuck out of ThunderClan camp to get here, didn't you?" he prompted, having figured out her situation.

"No!" Petalpaw lied, replying way too fast. "Of course not!"

"You're a terrible liar," Breezepaw scoffed, but it wasn't a scoff of annoyance. He almost seemed to be _teasing_ her. He looked surprised and shocked, but his gaze was definitely just curious as to why she'd decided to sneak to the Gathering. "What got you sneaking out?"

Petalpaw knew that she wasn't supposed to discuss Clan weaknesses or strengths during the Gathering, and she doubted that discussing Stormcloud's evils to another cat - let alone a _WindClan_ cat - was a good idea. She just gave Breezepaw, a long, hard look.

Breezepaw seemed uncomfortable with the silence, but didn't push her to continue. Once again, he respected her silence and just mewed, "I wonder when the Gathering will start."

_Why_ couldn't he just leave her alone? Petalpaw was starting to worry that there was no way this was going to go in the right direction, and she thumped her tail quietly on the ground. She had no clue why Breezepaw was still there, and the next moment, there was a rustling beside them, which made Petalpaw's fur stand up on her back. It couldn't be a ThunderClan cat; she would be dead before she got off the Island if it was.

"Breezepaw, who are you talking to?"

As the cat came closer, Petalpaw realized that he, too, was from WindClan. When Breezepaw didn't reply, the new cat poked into the bushes next to them, and Petalpaw was ready to crawl away and hide.

"What're you doing back here?" the cat asked, and Breezepaw twitched his ears uncertainly.

"Just… observing," Breezepaw mewed awkwardly. Then, as though the other cat was waiting for introduction, he added, "Birchpaw, this is Petalpaw. Petalpaw, Birchpaw."

"Hi," Petalpaw and Birchpaw mewed simultaneously, making the situation that much more awkward.

"You're tiny," Birchpaw mewed rudely, and Petalpaw glared at him.

"I'm an apprentice for a reason," she retorted.

"Sorry, don't mean to get under _your_ fur." Birchpaw rolled his eyes before there was another voice that made the fur on Petalpaw's pelt rise again.

"Birchpaw! Who are you talking to? The Gathering is about to start."

"Uh, no one Honeystripe," he mewed, turning his head towards the she-cat to reply. "I'm coming!" Then, he lowered his voice as he looked at Breezepaw. "Whatever you two are up to, just make it fast. I don't think any warriors will be pleased to find you camping out gossiping."

Birchpaw disappeared the next moment, and Petalpaw let out a breath, relaxing. She saw that Breezepaw was looking at her again, but this time he seemed more concerned. "Sorry about that," he muttered, actually sounding like he was.

Petalpaw didn't have time to reply as there was a yowl from on top of the oak tree. Petalpaw turned to see that one of the leaders, not Hazelstar, had made the motion to start the Gathering. Petalpaw looked around to make sure that no one was watching, and luckily, no one was. Even Breezepaw had his gaze focused towards the leaders.

A small black-and-white she-cat spoke first, and Petalpaw immediately recognized her from what she'd heard. She was Sedgestar, the ShadowClan leader. "Our Clan is doing well," she began. "Greenleaf has thankfully given us bountiful prey. The Twoleg paths have been crowded with Twolegs enjoying the greenleaf sun, but we've been able to easily avoid them. Besides, they aren't any harm to us," she added quickly, not trying to seem weak. "Deerleap and Snakeheart helped to drive off a badger," she continued. "But no other Clans need to worry about it. It went away from your territory, not towards it." She paused for a moment as the cats took in the news. "We also have a new apprentice, Starlingpaw."

The cats began calling out Starlingpaw's name, and even Breezepaw joined in, which made Petalpaw want to shrink back. She didn't want Breezepaw's congratulations to draw attention to them. Fortunately, no other cat seemed to notice. Petalpaw glanced around to see if Starlingpaw was at the Gathering, and not to her surprise, the apprentice wasn't. Guilt was beginning to rack Petalpaw.

Sedgestar stepped back to signal that she was finished, and the RiverClan leader, Rainstar, stepped forward to deliver her announcement when all of a sudden, Petalpaw heard a snarling, inquisitive, and suspicious voice on her other side.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be at this Gathering."

_Fox-dung!_ Petalpaw thought, realizing she'd been caught. Terror began to shoot through her, and she knew that she was going to have to cover, but how could she? She was caught right in the middle of her lie.

"Duskpaw," she mewed evenly, yet quietly, turning to where he was beside her. Of course _Duskpaw_ would be the cat to rat her out.

"Stormcloud said that you couldn't come," Duskpaw mewed. He seemed more curious than like he was going to tell on her. "I don't think he'll be pleased to find you here."

"And I don't think Swiftheart will be too pleased to know his apprentice isn't paying attention," Petalpaw shot back quietly.

"Did you actually think you could sneak out of camp to watch the Gathering?" Duskpaw was clearly stunned. "Great StarClan, you're mouse-brained."

"Shut up!" Petalpaw exclaimed, forgetting to keep quiet.

Silence fell over the clearing, and Petalpaw realized that Rainstar had stopped speaking, evidently hearing something coming from her direction. Petalpaw knew what she was in for next. She could consider fleeing, but she knew that she would never get away without being caught. She knew that her best option would be to crawl out of her hiding spot and admit that she was wrong, but she hated the thought of having to do it in front of everyone.

"Who's there?" Rainstar asked. There was murmuring amongst the cats and shuffling, as they turned to where Petalpaw was.

Petalpaw turned to Breezepaw to see if he would back her up, but he was gone. Duskpaw was, too. She felt terrible. She didn't know how she really _could have_ been this mouse-brained. Poking her head out of her hiding place, she emerged, revealing herself. She deliberately turned away from where Stormcloud was resting at the bottom of the tree with the other deputies.

"Petalpaw." Hazelstar's voice was quiet, but Petalpaw could hear it from where she was. The ThunderClan leader did not look pleased.

Petalpaw wished that she could get away from the stares of all the other cats looking at her, but none of them seemed to have any intention of turning away from her. There was silence, as though everyone was waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, Hazelstar cleared her throat and spoke up. "I think ThunderClan, at this time, should head back home." This just made Petalpaw feel worse. The leaders could've finished the Gathering, and then Hazelstar could've punished her later. But to make the Gathering _end_? Petalpaw thought this was all a bit unfair. All instincts from before, telling her this was a bad idea were back, now mocking her, saying, _We told you so!_

No other leader objected to Hazelstar's words, not wanting to get involved in ThunderClan business, but Petalpaw saw Sedgestar turn to Hazelstar and whisper something. Petalpaw assumed it would be something that told Hazelstar to control her apprentices. Petalpaw didn't want to know. She'd brought utter humiliation to the Clan.

The Clans dispersed in silence with no cat daring to speak to Petalpaw. She hurried ahead, not wanting to have to confront Hazelstar or Stormcloud or Pouncefoot or any other cat before she had to. She wanted to save the punishments for when they were already back in camp, and she was dreading what they would be.

* * *

"What in StarClan's name were you _thinking_?" Hazelstar asked. Her voice was angry, but there was something deeper in it that Petalpaw almost thought was understanding. Maybe she understood her motive.

Petalpaw was stuck inside of Hazelstar's den, never ever having expected to be in there for something as bad as this. She looked down at her paws, not sure what to say. She really wasn't thinking. She was selfish, only thinking of what she wanted and not what was probably the best thing for her to do. She had no idea how she could've been so stupid.

"Petalpaw?" Hazelstar's voice was still angry, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Hazelstar, this is my fault." Petalpaw turned to see Pouncefoot standing by the entrance to the den looking down. When he realized that he had their attention, he continued. "After her work today, I was so impressed that I told her she should come. Stormcloud said she wasn't ready and that she couldn't. I should never have suggested the idea in the first place. Apprentices never go to their first Gatherings."

Pouncefoot's explanation seemed to have cleared the air, and Hazelstar's anger lifted slightly, but she was still upset. She addressed Pouncefoot first. "Please send Stormcloud to me. I'd like to speak with him." Once he was gone, Hazelstar turned to Petalpaw. "This is not, by any means, acceptable. You know that. I've always known you to be one to follow the rules, and you've just humiliated the entirety of the Clan at your first Gathering. Do you know how bad this makes ThunderClan look?"

Petalpaw didn't even bother protesting. She was so ashamed that she just looked up, barely making eye contact, and murmured, "Yes, Hazelstar."

"I feel bad punishing you, but you can't get away with things like this. For the next half-moon, you are confined to camp to think about your actions. I'd like to see you clearing out the elder's den and nursery daily. I also want for you to help out in the medicine cat den. I think it might do you some good." When Petalpaw didn't object, Hazelstar flicked her tail. "You're dismissed."

As Petalpaw headed out of the den, she saw that not many cats were still in the camp, but those who were looked up immediately as she came out. She wanted to avoid all of them, just to go away and pretend that the entire night hadn't happened, but Stormcloud was walking up to her, evidently having gotten the word from Pouncefoot to see Hazelstar. He stopped her, standing in front of her. He towered over her, anger in his amber eyes.

"Petalpaw, I have never been more disappointed," he hissed. "You'll be sure to pay the price for this." And with that, he stalked past Petalpaw towards Hazelstar's den, leaving Petalpaw to contemplate the threat he'd just laid upon her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. thus far. It's much appreciated. The next chapter should (hopefully) be up next week if all goes swell. **

**xx. Fi**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Petalpaw groaned as she grabbed a swab of moss and carried it back into the elder's den to be changed. Her punishment was over in three days, but she had a feeling that Stormcloud would somehow find a way to prolong it.

She dropped the wad of moss beside her as she entered the elder's den. In the few moments that she'd been gone, the three elders had commenced a conversation amongst each other that clearly wasn't to be interrupted by her. Petalpaw padded over to Shredtail's nest first as he had resituated himself closer to Shortfall so that he could hear Willowthroat better.

Willowthroat was the oldest of the three elders, with a quiet, raspy voice. She was known for ticking off apprentices and kits for disturbing her, and getting irked when her bedding wasn't changed well, which Petalpaw didn't even see how that could be possible. Petalpaw busied herself changing the moss in Shredtail's nest, trying not to listen to the elders' conversation.

"You know," Shortfall was saying. "That was one of our worst leaf-bares. I haven't seen one in moons."

"You had just been made an apprentice when that one happened," Willowthroat replied.

Petalpaw heard Shortfall grunt his agreement, wondering how bad the leaf-bare she'd been born in really had been. She knew that her mother had died during her kitting, but other than that, she'd heard very little about the rest of the story. She knew that the elders had to know more, but she stopped herself from asking, knowing that if she asked, it would somehow get back to Stormcloud that she was busy being a nosy apprentice rather than carrying out her duties.

"We lost a lot of cats that year," Shortfall mewed. "My mentor Speedheart died."

"Oh, yes," Shredtail piped up. "My father died as well. This one doesn't even look so bad in comparison. We only lost…"

Shredtail's voice trailed off as though he only then realized that Petalpaw was still there. She didn't say anything, not daring to look up and make eye contact with any of the other cats. She just finished what she was doing and then headed out of the den. She'd been working since dawn and she she was finally finished with the nests.

She padded away, carrying the old moss with her. As she headed out of the den, she spotted Talonpaw and Featherpaw padding back into camp together.

"Oh, hi, Petalpaw!" Featherpaw greeted her with a purr, hurrying over. "Do you want me to take some of that?"

Petalpaw nodded and quickly passed some of the moss grasped in her mouth over to Featherpaw. Her jaws ached from carrying moss all day and she was thankful for the relief. She let out a purr of thanks to Featherpaw who just dipped her head in acknowledgment.

"How's camp?" Talonpaw asked.

Petalpaw wasn't really sure what Talonpaw wanted her to say, so she just shrugged. "Could be worse," she muttered. "At least my paws will be rejuvenated by the time I start training again. I'm aching to get out of here."

"I can't wait to start training with you again," Talonpaw added excitedly.

Petalpaw just nodded her agreement when she turned and spotted Pouncefoot heading back into camp with Sparrowwing and Redstorm. Petalpaw quickly avoided Sparrowwing as the thought of his eyes boring into her pelt gave her the chills. She instead eagerly headed towards Pouncefoot. She knew it couldn't hurt to try.

"Please take me out of camp Pouncefoot," she whined, knowing that she sounded like an obnoxious kit. "I've completed my tasks for the day, and I have nothing else to do."

Pouncefoot's ears twitched uncomfortably as though he wanted to say yes, and Petalpaw watched him expectantly.

"It wouldn't hurt," Sparrowwing observed. This time, Petalpaw was almost glad for his interjection.

"I don't think so," Pouncefoot mewed apologetically, genuinely looking so. "You know what Hazelstar said, and I can't change your punishment. I'm sorry. Don't worry," he added, licking her ears sympathetically. "In a few days I'll be able to take you out."

"Tinykit and Brackenkit are going to catch up to me in my training," Petalpaw mewed, tail drooping.

"Oh, no, they won't," Pouncefoot assured Petalpaw. "I promise that you'll be made a warrior before they are. You just need to work twice as hard once you're let out of camp again. I promise I'll make you into the best warrior you can be."

Petalpaw just shrugged and turned away. She then realized that Sparrowwing had disappeared and was busy sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Redstorm. Hungry as she was, she wasn't in the mood to walk over to the fresh-kill pile and possibly have to engage in a conversation with them. She then turned on her heel instead and headed towards the apprentice's den to take a nap.

* * *

When Petalpaw woke later, the sun had set and the sky was beginning to darken overhead. Duskpaw was curled up in his nest grooming himself. He flashed a glance at Petalpaw, gave a quick grunt of acknowledgment and then went back to what he was doing. Petalpaw sighed and shook her pelt as she stood up in her nest.

Some cats were out eating and sharing tongues still, but Petalpaw, not wanting to have to worry about talking to any of them, headed out of camp to make dirt. When she was finished, she turned back towards camp, sulking. As she was about to head through the camp entrance, she heard a branch snap behind her and Petalpaw stopped in her tracks.

She spun around and found herself gazing straight into Stormcloud's amber eyes. The thought that Stormcloud was following her spooked her slightly, and she stared at him squarely, not certain of what else to do. She knew that he would be the one to speak first, and she decided to let that be the way it was. She braced herself, reminding herself not to say anything she'd regret later.

"What are you doing?" he asked, keeping his voice firm, but calm. Petalpaw had to remind herself constantly to do the same.

"I went just to make dirt," she mewed, trying to keep her voice steady and not spat out in a voice that she'd later regret.

"I see," he mewed, taking a step closer to her. His eyes burned into hers, and Petalpaw's pelt was on fire. "You know, Petalpaw, I see how much you watch me. But you don't need to do that."

"Are you sure?" Petalpaw demanded.

"Oh, I'm sure," Stormcloud hissed.

Petalpaw took a step back, tripping over some branches as she did so and almost falling back into the brush behind her. "Stormcloud, you probably should leave me alone. You're supposed to be my _father,_ not my _enemy._"

"I was your father until you killed your mother- my mate!" he spat back. "It's your fault I have to wake up each day and look at you and only see her. It's your fault that I struggle to carry out my duties. It's your fault that she's _dead._"

His words stung Petalpaw, crushing into her. She didn't know what to say, so she just continued to look at him evenly. "It isn't my fault," she whispered. "None of this is my fault. It's you taking pity on yourself from what happened over two seasons ago. And it's you just trying to live out some wicked fantasy inside of me!"

The words came out before Petalpaw could stop them, and she immediately knew what she'd given away. Stormcloud let out a growl. "My _fantasy_?" When Petalpaw, trembling, didn't say anything, Stormcloud pressed on. "Are you not telling me something?" he hissed. Then, "_How do you know_?" he growled.

Petalpaw knew that any cat could hear him and come running, but no one was. No one was going to come and help her. She was going to be stuck here, with her father yelling, for only StarClan knew how long.

"I overheard," Petalpaw whispered, knowing there was nothing else that she needed to say. "Stop trying to make me better than her."

When Petalpaw took a step back, she wondered if Stormcloud was only shouting for the sake of shouting. His gaze looked angered, but even more so, it looked sad, hopeless, and lost. "I don't want you to die like she had to," he managed to get out as though searching for what to say. "I need you to be better than her." His gaze hardened. "I will make you better. If it's the last thing I do, and you will _listen._ And you will keep your mouth _shut_ about what I have laid out for you."

Petalpaw immediately stopped feeling sorry for him. "Don't you dare," she hissed back. She turned to flee away into the forest, or somewhere, anywhere, but Stormcloud was faster, and Petalpaw didn't have time to react.

Stormcloud, claws unsheathed lunged for Petalpaw and knocked her down. Stars filled her eyes, and she struggled for air as the wind got knocked out of her. She spun around to face her father. She unsheathed her claws, trying to reach for him, to swipe at him, to feel the blood in her claws as she raked at his pelt.

"Get _off me_!" Petalpaw cried out. "You'll never get what you want if you do this!"

But Stormcloud seemed deaf to her words, raking Petalpaw's sides and nicking her neck. The scent of blood wafted up to Petalpaw's nose, and she knew that it wasn't her father's - it was most definitely her blood. She was numb to the pain, too busy focused on trying to get out of her situation.

She had no idea what had happened. She'd stated the truth, and for a second, Stormcloud had seemed sad. But then, in the next moment, when he'd threatened her against saying anything - like she would, she'd already kept it a secret for long enough - and all she'd said was that she refused to let it happen, he'd had enough. It was as though he couldn't bear to be _wrong._ Why couldn't he face that she'd never be who he wanted? Where had his sick ambition come from? Unanswered questions clouded Petalpaw's mind, but she didn't have time to think about them.

Petalpaw's hind paws buckled underneath her as she tried to knock Stormcloud off and climb to her feet. Half a moon's loss of training was getting to her performance. She felt herself pinned to the ground, claws raking at her back.

"You will _listen_ to me when I tell you what to do," Stormcloud's voice hissed in her ear. "You will not become the weakling your mother was. When she died, she was a disgrace to our Clan's reputation. She just proved what a weakling she was, and when your two littermates died, I knew they were just as terrible as she was. And I thought that you could be better. I thought you'd _want_ to be better. I didn't think you'd be so nosy and desperate for answers." He sank his claws into her back, causing for Petalpaw to howl out in pain. "I thought you would take Talonpaw as a mate because you actually wanted to. And you still _can._ On your own free will, you can fall for him and the two of you can produce the most powerful kits. You can erase your mother's legacy."

"It won't happen if you make it," Petalpaw mewed back, trying not to let the fact that she was losing blood, was weak, and could barely focus her vision anymore show. "I won't give in to your mouse-brained ideas."

Stormcloud seemed to have enough, and with that, he grasped Petalpaw by the scruff and lifted her like it was the easiest thing before tossing her on top of a patch of brambles that tore through her fur.

Petalpaw gasped for air, but didn't bother trying to claw herself to her paws. She lay there, breathless, looking up at the stars. If this was death, and if this was when StarClan was ready to take her away, she knew that she'd rather die like this, then live underneath her father's pain for the rest of her life.

And within moments, Petalpaw's vision turned to black.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone, once again, for your contributions. But I've started to realize that my Fic is losing reviewers and readers and such, so unless I get three reviews on this chapter, I won't be updating again next week. Hope y'all can possibly prove to me that this is worth it to keep writing. :) xx Fi**


End file.
